1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and systems for gameplay using a head-mounted display (HMD) and a controller, and HMD apparatus units.
2. Description of the Related Art
The video game industry has seen many changes over the years. As computing power has expanded, developers of video games have likewise created game software that takes advantage of these increases in computing power. To this end, video game developers have been coding games that incorporate sophisticated operations and mathematics to produce a very realistic game experience. However, gaming using HMD devices still need much improvement.
It is in this context that embodiments of the invention arise.